foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cute Mute
Cute Mute Germaine takes in a new room mate. Cast (In order of appearance): Joanna, Foamy, Germaine #Transcript #Fun Facts #Trivia Transcript {Warning Screen displays} {Joanna sleeps on the chair. Foamy appears from behind the chair} Foamy: 'Hey, it's almost noon! I need you to wake up and drive me to the cookie store! They have some really good cookies. They use this raspberry goo inside, taste like jelly, but it's not really jelly. It's like factory paste! But, it's still good. What?! What happened to your hair!? Don't give me the silent treatment! I am in no mood for your shit! JELLY COOKIES FUCKER!! Jelly cookies!!! GET UP!! ''{Germaine appears, leaning from the left} 'Germaine: '''Dude. What's with all the noise? '''Foamy: '''What the-? There's two of you!! '''Germaine: '''Uh... No! This is Joanna. I met her, at a party, last night. '''Foamy: '''Huh. Well... What is she doing here? '''Germaine: '''She was a little tipsy, so I had her stay here, rather than walk home all stagger-y like. '''Foamy: '''Well, can she get me to the cookie store? Why doesn't say anything?! '''Germaine: '''She's a mute. ''{The reccord scratches to silence} 'Foamy: '''I'm speechless. ''{Germaine sighs, grabbing the brigde of her nose} '''Foamy: '''Is she stupid and deaf too? '''Germaine: ''{Annoyed} No!!! ''{Normal} ''She's just a mute. '''Foamy: '{Excited} ''Oh great. Does she need a place to stay? Can we keep her? I can call her "Mutie." '''Germaine: '''Uh... I don't know. I mean, I can use a room mate to split the bills. ''{Angry} ''Especially the food bill! {Points at Foamy} You jelly-cookie-eating-slob!! '''Foamy: '''So, do you wanna stay? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Wook-a-woo Huh? ''{Johanna gives a thumbs up with a smile on her face} Foamy: ''{Happy} WOOO! We got eye candy! We got eye candy. Awww yeah! ''{Singing} Eye candy. Eye candy. Treat for the eye! Germaine: 'What do you mean "Eye candy?" '''Foamy: '''Well, ''{Points at Joanna} she'll be the cute one, from now on. And you'll the annoying, preachy one. '''Germaine: ''{Insulted} Hey! I'm cute. '''Foamy: '''Oh please. You're okay, but not cute. I mean, ''{Points at Joanna} ''look at her. She has the whole, you know, blonde hair, blue eyes thing that people seem to like. She has bigger boobs than you. And as you humans go, her butt is less un-attractive than yours. ''{The reccord scratches again} Germaine: 'Look. Women are not put here to be eye candy, jackass! ''{Crosses arms under breasts} ''And besides, my boobs are just as nice as hers. Well... Okay, fine. Hers are bigger, but... ''{Leans on chair for a closer look} Damn! They're like perfect! {Points angrily at Joanna's nose} ''I hate you!! '''Foamy: '''Come on! Let's go, Mutie. I'll buy you a jelly cookie. ''{Foamy and Joanna leave the room.} '''Germaine: '''Awwww! I wanna jelly cookie. '''Foamy: '''No one likes you! Go back to bed!! {The door slams closed. Tears well up in Germaine's eyes} '''Germaine: ''{Sobbing} Jelly cookie... ''{Car screeches scream from outside.} {End Screen} Category:Foamy Filmography Category:Germaine Filmography